TimeTale
by ThaDoctor687
Summary: Undertale doctor who Xover. It's gonna be big. Rated T because it might get ugly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there internet. Glad you could make it. I have decided to write a doctor who crossover with Undertale. I'm thinking it's going to be a pretty big project. I will be trying to balance this with my Zelda heart of the Heroine continuation, but this kind of takes priority because I don't have anything to start with, it's all my own. There might also be done other fandoms too along the way, but the main two will be doctor who and Undertale. The rest will just be little fun in the dude, if I even add them anyway, because I might just keep it dw and ut. There will be MAJOR SPOILERS. Also, this is Clara with the eleventh doctor before** _ **day of the doctor**_ **. It is safe to assume that this will be a pacifist run through. I DO** _ **NOT**_ **OWN ANY OF THE FANDOMS I WILL BE WORKING WITH. There we go, disclaimer it off the way. Thank you to all you lovely people for taking the time to read my work.**

"Clara? Are you okay?"

"Yes doctor, I'm fine. Where are we?"

'We appear to be in some sort of underground cave." _The doctor, think. What happened before you woke up. We were walking out of the TARDIS. We had just landed on top of the mountain known for the disappearances of children. You walked out and then bam._

"Umm, doctor? You should probably look at this," Clara called.

He looked forward where she was looking and then groaned. "Oh no." It was the TARDIS. Thousands of feet above them. At the mouth of a gaping hole. Did I mention thousands of feet above them?

Suddenly they heard a commotion.

 **InThIsWoRlDiTsKiLlOrBeKiLlEd**

They saw an innocent looking child surrounded by floating seed-shaped projectiles. Near by him was a flower with an evil look in his eye. Actually it was just his face. His face looked evil. He had a maniacal grin spread across his face, baring sharp, pointed teeth. His yellow petals seemed to radiate bright orange energy waves. His whole persona seemed to radiate villainy. He was like the daleks in that he seemed to radiate hatred and overall just pissed the doctor off. He didn't even have to meet him to know he was the personification of destruction.

 _What's really strange is that this place seemed to be full of paradoxes and the timeline seemed like it had been moving all wibbly wobbly. Something about this kid just said_ paradox _. It was like they could reset time and do it again, but it causes time to rewrite itself. This child is a walking, talking paradox machine._

 _If I could just calibrate the since properly, I could create a vibration at a frequency that would give that thing a real headache._

When he finally hit the button, there was a loud whirring noise and the flower started bashing its head against the ground to try to drown out the sound.

 **AAAAAHHHHH OOOOWWWWIIIEEE! WhAt ArE yOu DoInG tO mE? It HuRtS!**

He burrowed himself under the ground and then, silence.

After a few moments, the doctor heard the child, softly sobbing to herself.

 _I can't just leave her. No matter how impossible this child is, she can't be more impossible than Clara... Right?_

"Hey there kid. You okay?' the doctor asked.

"I don't know" she sobbed. "I want to go home."

"What is your name? Who are your parents?" asked the doctor

"I'm Frisk. I live down at the base of Mt. Ebbot. I live at the orphanage near the park. My mom died when I was born, and my dad is in prison for life." She began sobbing again. "My only sister, Chara, fell here and I came to investigate only to find this" her sobs grew even more intense as she gestured to the flower bed that had broken they're fall, when they noticed a carved stone at the head reading "here lies Chara Dreemur, adopted child of Toriel and Asgore Dreemur. Murdered for her soul to break the barrier. May she forever rest in peace."

Clara gasped at the sight started to tear up.

"I am sorry. I am so, so sorry." said the doctor with a solemn look on his face, showing no emotion whatsoever.

Frisk looked sad and lonely. Everything he had felt his entire life since he had destroyed his entire race.

"Hey kid, I understand. I lost my family too. I was an orphan like you when I was a kid." The doctor say down beside Frisk as he said this. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

They began walking, when a large goat lady walked up. "Oh my poor child, what had happened to you?" oh what are the people like you doing here? It's not safe for humans. Please come with me."

"Thank you for you're hospitality, Ms, but we need to be going. We need to return to the surface." _I should probably lay low and not tell her I'm not human… yet._ "Me and my friends were just passing through when Frisk was attacked by a deranged flower beast intent on riding the world of all life. Wow that sounded a lot worse when I said that out loud. Anyway, sorry to trouble you, but we will have to be going."

"If but you can't leave yet, you gender been properly treated. This child clearly needs medical attention, and some food. Please, join me for dinner."

"Doctor, what harm could dinner do? I am a little hungry after all." said Clara after several minutes of shocked silence and sad tears.

"Oh, My dear, please follow me. We will have pie for dinner tonight. I do have a wonderful reverie that I haven't used in years and I am sure that you will love it. By the way, my name is Toriel."

 **That's the end of my first chapter. Please read and review. No flames please. Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there peoples of the internet. It's me again with a new chapter. I just want to thank you all for trying this with me. It is my first big project that is all me so thank you all for sticking with it. Love you all!**

Toriel took The Doctor, Clara, and Frisk through the several puzzles of the ruins then into her home. There, Toriel have Frisk a very old style phone and have Clara and The Doctor her number so that they could get ahold of her in a bad situation. After the exchange of numbers, Toriel and then if they preferred butterscotch or cinnamon. When all of them wanted butterscotch, Toriel left and told them to wait here. It wasn't even 5 minutes late before Frisk walked off, completely bored, wanting adventure.

"Wait Frisk! Toriel told us to wait here." Clara ran after Frisk.

"Yeah, so? I'm bored and this place without goat mom is completely dull. C'mon, let's explore!" She shouted back to Clara.

"Clara! Nnnggh. Why can't I ever get a companion they understand the whole 'don't want off' thing. Well, Geronimo!" The Doctor said to himself.

As they wandered, they found themselves flipping switches, doing puzzles, falling through holes, and doing it again, until they ran into Toriel again.

Frisk looked happy, but also angry at the same time, a feeling The Doctor knew all too well.. The child may have more to them than their appeared. It was like they were remembering something that never existed. Like she had been here before.

Suddenly, Toriel spoke "My child, please, stay here. We could be happy." She was obviously trying to appeal to Frisk. "And you two. Please, don't go out their. They will kill you, just like they killed the others."

Others. Could these others be the children that had disappeared, bringing them here in the first place? The Doctor thought but why would they want to murder humans?

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden fire ball being shot at him. This lady was absolutely crazy! She acted like she cared about you then almost immediately after that literally shot fire at you. He jumped to the side then pointed his screwdriver at her menacingly. He knew it wasn't lethal, but she didn't know that. "I don't want to do this! Please, let me and my friends go!"

"Fight or run away" was all that she said in response.

She had a heart of stone. Unless… something about her reminded The Doctor of himself. But what? "Whoah!" He jumped to the side just in time to dodge a barrage of fire balls headed in his direction. That's it! As he looked closely in her eyes, he saw… a tear? Yes! She didn't want to hurt them! "Please! Toriel, you don't... Woah!" another shot of fire. "You don't want to do this! Think of Frisk! Of Clara, of me. We are your friends. We want to get home, that's all." The tear he had seen in her eye was now a trail down the side of her cheek. She shot more fire, but it just missed. The Doctor didn't have to even flinch. It was like the fire had a mind of its own and missed on purpose. At this point she was racking with sobs. She finally gave in and started to bawl and weep and sob. She pulled the three of them in for a big group hug. Toriel was crying, Clara was crying, Frisk was crying, and The Doctor sat their with a smile on his face and tears welling up in his eyes. He never was one for showing emotion, at least, not this version of him. Their had been a few others, but they weren't him currently.

"Well, as touching as this moment is, i'd like to be getting home. I will never forget you, Toriel. I hope we can see each other again." said The Doctor.

"Bye Goat Mom! I love you!" said Frisk. "I hope to see you again soon! BYEE!" though her face was smiling, her eyes were absolutely devastated. This kid was almost as good at hiding her emotions as he was. But she gave it all away with her eyes. The sadness showed, and he could tell that she was much older than she appeared and was letting on.

Bye Tori! Thanks for the Pie and for saving us back there. I'll miss you! I'll be sure to call you when I get home!"

"Good bye my children. Please keep in touch. The ruins are always open to you." she obviously hadn't figured The Doctor out yet, and he was fine with that, but suddenly she added "Doctor, can I speak with you a moment in private?" they moved off to the side a bit "Please, Doctor. I can see it in your eyes, you aren't as young as you look, but with age comes wisdom, so I trust you. Please watch over the Young one. I have asked a friend of mine to do the same for the three of you, but he doesn't know that you aren't human. I noticed when we hugged that you had two heartbeats. You aren't human, but you aren't monster either. please, Doctor, what are you?"

The Doctor looked at her lovingly, and said "I am The Doctor. You can trust me, and I trust you, so I will tell you. I am a Timelord. The last one in fact. Please, don't tell Frisk. Clara already knows, but I want to be the one to tell Frisk, when the time is right. She is a brilliant child, and if she doesn't figure it out herself, I'll tell her, but now is not the time." The Doctor wanted to tell Frisk, but she was still hiding things from him, so he decided that now wasn't the time.

Ash they left the ruins, they looked back and saw toriel walking away very sadly. As they were walking The Doctor saw something move out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to see what is was, he saw nothing. After looking around he saw nothing still and left it to his imagination. Suddenly he saw it again. As he turned around, he saw a short man in a hood that covered his face entirely.

Humans. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Come on and just shake my hand.

They moved slowly and cautiously, and eventually The Doctor got over and shook the man's hand. As they shook hands, they all heard the loudest, unholiest noise of someone farting without shame.

"Doctor!?" Clara scolded.

"It wasn't me!" The Doctor shouted back.

Frisk on the other hands was holding her sides laughing and the man just looked at them. He took off his hood, revealing his face, or at least, whatever was left of it. The man had turned out to be a skeleton. Taken aback, The Doctor jumped back and gasped.

"Heheh… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny. Anyways, you're all humans, right? That's hilarious. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. I'm actually supposed to be on the watch for humans right now. But… y'know… I don't really care about capturing anybody."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a second. How are you alive? How can you move? I mean you're just bone! No muscle, no blood, nothing but bone?" The Doctor started spewing out random questions not even giving Sans a chance to answer.

"Whoa there buddy, slow down. Their are some things that even I don't know. Those are all great questions, none of which i know the answer. I just exist. I tried to figure that out at one point, then gave up after a week." sans said, rather nonchalantly. He obviously didn't care anymore, whether he did before or not. "Anywho, I am not interested in you humans" he eyed the doctor suspiciously as he said 'humans' "my brother, on the other hand is a human obsessor. Speaking of, I think he's coming here right now. Quick, hide behind those conveniently shaped lamps!"

"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE? YOU NEED TO RECALIBRATE YOU PUZZLES!" an annoyingly loud voice scolded. "AT THIS RATE, WE'LL NEVER FIND A HUMAN."

"Maybe looking at those lamps will help you."

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, SANS? I'M NOT GOING TO LOOK AT SOME STUPID LAMPS!"

"Your loss."

SANS! YOU NEED TO WORK HARDER

"What are you talking about?" Sans said rather nonchalantly. "I've been doing a ton of work… a skele-ton." He looked in the general direction of the lamps and shrugged, a huge grin on his face.

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING SANS! YOU NEED TO PUT A LITTLE MORE… BACKBONE INTO IT. NYEHEHEHEHE…" He walked away, cackling hysterically at his own pun.

About a minute later, Sans called to them, "Okay, guys, it's safe to come out now." As they came out, Sans said You know, Papy has never actually seen a human. It would really make his day if he were to see one. The would totally make him lose what marbles he has left," then he said more quietly to himself "of he even has any left to lose. Hehehe…" back to them, "anywho, I would really appreciate it if you were to just sorry of play with him for a while. I promise he's not dangerous."

"Well…" the doctor started.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun! I hope your bro is happy!" Frisk interrupted. "He seems really adorable. He might even help us!" She really was a strange kid. Kind, sweet, funny, but very strange.

As they walked they crossed several wooden bars that looked like they were supposed to keep people from crossing through, but they were spread out too wide to keep anything smaller than a naked raxacoricofallapatorian out. Even Dorium Maldovar could fit through if he sucked in his gut a bit. As they wanted, they heard that annoyingly loud voice once again. "SANS, IS THAT A HUUUUUUMMAAAAANNN?!

"No, Papyrus. That's a rock. But what's that next to the rock?" Sans said very calmly.

"WOAH! IS _THAT_ A HUMAN?" Papyrus shouted again.

"Yes. Yes it is." Sans said.

Oh jeez. They'd been discovered.

"Heeeyy.. hehe. I'm The Doctor, this is Clara, and this one over here is Frisk. Nice to meet you… hehe." Said The Doctor, rubbing the back of his head, laughing nervously.

 **Bwahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Yes I did just do that. What ever will you do? Oh, I know! Wait for the next chapter! Hope you all like it!**


End file.
